


On The Topic Of Discovery; Creation, And How it All Comes Full Circle

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm just posting this for the word count don't mind me, this is an essay for English but it made me put a fandom so i just put one in randomly. I'll probably delete this at some point





	

On the Topic of Discovery; Creativity, And How it Eventually Comes Full Circle

Blank documents are a challenge, even for me. Looking at the wide array of white, staring you down, is intimidating, and the only thing to do to overcome this is to simply write, whatever comes to mind, even if this is an essay and the longest intro to ever be recorded in the history, because fear is not something that will win in the face of a bad grade. There is too much at stake.

Now, for the topic; Discovery. Discovery ties in with creativity like bread and butter- or pasta and butter, if you’re into that- creation, and the discovery of creation. When you (or I, I suppose) make something, it’s a discovery of something inside you, finally getting out and onto paper or documents. So in a way, I am not truly a creator, but a discoverer, an explorer of the unknown.

Creating is hard, as any kid in this school with a dream will tell you. Because ideas, at some level, are based on dreams; dreams of power, of respect, or maybe the dream of making something people will enjoy. Our country was made from dreams. Dreams are the blood that runs through our veins, tying us together under different minds and genes and skin. Dreams connect all of humanity, and make us stronger than any other animal, because dreams turn into goals, and goals turn into achievements. Dreams are what any creation comes from, whether it’s a story, a picture, or even an essay paper. It’s much easier to create now, with computers and typing, and much easier to get your creations seen, with the internet and such- and all of these advantages and variables lead to more and more creations as the modern becomes past and is replaced by new ideas. Sometimes creating is just kinda throwing up words until you realize you’re making something, and then you just let it flow- but usually the realization makes your mind stop the flow, like it doesn’t want your deepest subconscious thoughts revealed. Again, it repeats; the discovery of your inner thoughts, through bored typing without paying attention to what it is you’re doing.

Writing scripts for comics is a whole new discovery, and one that I honestly don’t like. Writing the scripts for scenes of DESTINATIONS is like- like swimming in jello. It’s theoretically plausible, and delicious, but in practice it’s gross and messy and ultimately too late to go back. Writing is like that in general, I suppose; You can sometimes feel the desperation in a book, see in the words the writer struggling along with the story, in distress but pushing through the difficulty to reach the goal, the dream, and discovering new things along the way.

There it is again. Discovery. The definition of discovery in the dictionary does not give it justice- “The act of discovering or being discovered.” But the true meaning is not lost on those with wide, open minds- discovery is hard to describe, but almost necessary to understand. Discovery is creating, and vice versa. Everything a person can do will lead there eventually, and from there a new path will open and the process repeats all over again. Every time I attempt t odrift the topic away from discovery, it drifts back- like it’s tied there, and yet when I try to let it stay and flow as-is, it stops, hesitates. There is something there, I can feel it; the point of all of this, and yet it still alludes me. Perhaps it’s already there- I’ve already spoken it. But where is the question that must be answered-


End file.
